my new life
by RussiaCiel816
Summary: when a new girl moves to konoha and attends the high school who will she affect the most? and who will she hurt? my first naruto story no harsh comments please ita/oc
1. Chapter 1

Everyone said life was like a fairytale. Full of happy endings, being locked away, and all that stuff. Truth is life is a trap. Made for people who die to choose heaven or hell. Why? Do we have to choose? Or can we stay? I believe we can do what we want.

Its my first day at a new high school. I was walking to the office when I saw two people talking. One looked like a student, and I think the older lady worked in the office. I approached the door and hesitantly opened it. " Ahh hello I'm new and I came to get my schedule." I said quietly. Both people looked at me like I was some strange person. Well I am strange. I wear baggy hoodies and black Tripp pants. With black converse that lace up to my knees. I have blond hair that is short cut to the middle of my neck. Its always straight and my bangs are always in my face. My bangs are about two inches below my chin. anyway the two people that I was talking to, well I was right. The guy in front of me was, I guess you could say hot. It looked like he was staring right at me. So I turned and looked out the office window. Then I looked back. He had a smirk on his face." What!?" I yelled at him. His smirk got even wider. " I do believe you shouldn't be yelling at some one you just met." He said in a velvety smooth voice. " my name is Itachi Uchiha. What's your name dark princess." He said. The little nickname made me blush a little. " Gina Amaya." I said. Then the lady came back with my schedule. " Okay here it is. If you have any trouble just ask Itachi. Okay?" she said. I nodded.

I let him see my schedule, and turns out we have all same classes except one. " so you can just follow me around school, but I'll have to show you to your art class okay?" again I just simply nodded. First we had English, then math ,and blah blah blah.

********** at lunch*********

S we were walking when a guy with a mask came up grabbed one hand. Then another guy with blond hair grabbed my other hand then started to spin me around. " Guys that's enough." Itachi said. Well they did while still spinning me making me fall on my butt." Thanks" I mumbled. He just smiled and helped me up. Every one in the cafeteria gasped. You could her people whispering things like' did she make him smile' and other stuff. " you're really popular eh?" I asked. " nope. All the girls want to make me theirs, but I refuse I just haven't found a person that's practically not obsessed with me. People like you." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We got our lunch, and sat down next to Itachi's friends. He introduced them to me and, turns out, we have a lot in common.

After school I remembered my mom couldn't pick me up, so I told Itachi. " would you like a ride home then, or we could walk. I mean it's really nice outside. So you pick. Drive or walk?" he said. I thought about it then decided if we walk it'll take longer so I can spend time with him, but if we take a car it'll be a shorter ride.

" Let's walk shall we?" I asked. He smiled, took my hand, and asked where I lived. I told him and then we walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way there we talked about our interests.

Like how he likes to play guitar.

While I love to draw, and paint.

When we got to my house he slipped something in my hoodie pocket ,and told me not to look. He startled me by kissing me on the cheek. He said goodbye. I unlocked the door, since my mom is not home, and walked inside. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and opened it. It said 'here is my number call if you like. Itachi'. I felt kinda bad because he doesn't have my number yet so I called him. " Hello." I heard his velvety voice say. " Hi. Its Gina." I said quietly. I heard him chuckle. " Well miss me already?" he said. I blushed thinking ' thank god he can't see me' . " Well I felt bad because you gave me your number, but you don't have mine." I explained to him. " Ah so that's why my little dark princess called." He said. Aw. Wait what? I started to panic inside my mind. Did he? " Wait your dark princess?" I asked a lot of confusion in my voice. He chuckled." Well I was going to wait tll tomorrow, but look outside I should be there in a minute." Then the line went dead. I looked out the front window and saw Itachi walk up to the door. I ran to the door and practically jerked it open.

" Miss me that much?" he said. " Come in." I said he walked in. he looked around at my mom's choice of furniture. My mom, like me, loves the colors black and red. So our couch is black with red flows and vines all over it. Same with the love seat.

The walls are crimson except for my mom's room, it's blue. My mom's room is on the first floor. " Where's your room Gina?" Itachi asked. " It's on the second floor." I told him. " Can I see it?" he asked. I nodded. He followed me up a spiral staircase, down the black hall, and to a red door on the left. " I keep my door locked. So don't try to sneak in anytime you want." I told him. I unlocked the door and let him in. " Do you want anything to drink?" I asked. He nodded. " What would you like?" " Do you have any tea?" " Yes. Be right back." I told him and left. On the way to the kitchen I tried to think of what he wanted to tell me. I had just put the kettle on when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. " What do you think you're doin--." I was cut off when his lips met mine. I guess we were caught up in the moment we didn't hear my mom com in. " Gina what are you doing?" We quickly separated. " Who is this?" she asked. Then the kettle whistled. " Hello madam I'm Itachi Uchiha." He said. She smiled. " Well nice to meet you my name is Ai Amaya." She said. " Tea is done. How about we sit in the living room and talk?" I said.

They shrugged and took a seat in the living room. I was about to sit next to my mom, but Itachi insisted I sit next to him. W- what is he doing?!?! " How come you moved here?" he asked. I looked to mom to see her staring right back. We shared a silent conversation. She shrugged. " I guess we can tell you. Prepared for a long story?" mom said. We both sighed before she continued. " Well. One day I was on my way to the store when Gina called. She said someone had broken into the house, and everything was a mess." She sighed. " I rushed home immediately, and found her lying bloody on the floor and beat pretty badly." She said with tears in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped away the tears. " Do you want me to continue the story mom?" I asked. She nodded 'yes'. " Okay. It turns out the guys didn't leave. So when I walked in they beat and stabbed me they told me to call mom. Mom rushed in and took me to the hospital. A couple days later I was allowed to leave, but on one condition." I paused to take a breath. He looked at me with a sad expression. " If they hear us tell anyone about it something bad will happen, but we don't know what." I finished. He looked shocked, sad, and angry all at one time." Excuse me I have to make a quick call. I'll be right back." Itachi said and walked into the kitchen.

Someone knocked the door down , and busted in and shot my mom. She screamed. As did I. " No! Mom. MOM!!!!! Itachi help!!!!" I screamed. I heard Itachi run in the room to find the door broke, and my mom shot in the chest where her heart is. I sat there weeping. Crying my eyes out. Itachi trying to comfort me. He embraced me and let me weep and mourn my mothers death.

I don't remember passing out, but I was in a different room. I felt someone stroke my hair lightly. I looked up to see Itachi. He smiled sadly at me and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked. All I could do was shake my head 'no'. I'm so sad I can't even speak. I choked back more tears. The door opened slightly. " Hello mother. Come in if you like." He said. I saw a beautiful lady with raven hair like Itachi's. she also had dark eyes, and was about the same height. " Oh Itachi she's pretty." She said. " Hello. I'm Mikoto Uchiha." She said as she smiled at me. I smiled weakly back. " Would you two like some breakfast?" " Sure Mikoto—san." I mumbled. She gasped. " Oh girl you can just call me Mikoto." I was fixing to say something , but she gave me that ' don't you dare' look so I kept my mouth shut. Itachi stood up and pulled me with him. I squealed. He just chuckled at me. I pouted. He smiled. Mikoto laughed. I have a feeling this day will last forever. " Jerk." I said so low he couldn't hear me. " I'm sorry what was that?" I just rolled my eyes. Him and his mother exchanged a look I didn't like. At all. She nodded. As did he. Uh oh. I tried to struggle out of his arms , but it was no use. I finally got free and bolted down the hallway. Not really knowing where I was going. I was free. For now at least. I ran past a little boy when I heard Itachi ask the boy something. I think he pointed the way I ran. Then I heard someone running after me. He tried to grab my wrist, but missed by an inch. He tackled me. We both fell to the ground with a thud. Then his mom and the boy ran up. Mikoto was holding something pink and frilly. " Oh no. I' am not wearing that!" I shouted as I almost got free. " Yeah you are." He said tightening his grip around my waist. He let go of my waist but had the boy sit on me. He grabbed both of my wrists, and dragged me down the hall. I screamed and struggled. I sighed no use. " You can pick what I wear today , but on one condition." I told him. He looked down at me , he's walking backwards, and raised an eye brow. " No pink or bright colors or anything frilly. Got it." I said he smirked again. I don't think I'll ever trust that smirk again. Ever. " Noooooooooooo." I practically yelled. As he dragged me along the hall back to his room. Slamming it closed. He looked at me evilly. I shrunk back into a corner of the room. " I----Itachi what are you going to do with me?" I stuttered.

An hour later I was dressed up in black stockings, a black and blue goth Lolita skirt, and a black and blue corset with a white bow in the back. Oh great. " I never thought you could look so. Well there's not a word for it , but it's better than beautiful." He said after tying the freaking bow. " I think you tied the bow to tight." I barely managed to say because I can't breathe. When he untied the bow and tied it again , but this time no to tight. I turned around and he took in a shocked breath. I raised a brow at him. " Do I look funny?" I asked. He hugged me tightly.

" You have to show mom and Sasuke. He said. I wonder if he's the boy I saw earlier. Just then we reached the kitchen. Everyone stared at me as if I was an alien or something. I blushed and hid behind Itachi. I was practically hyperventilating. When he noticed he turned around and his mother ran over to me. I fell to the floor. Still breathing in panting breaths. I was shuddering horribly. I screamed and passed out. I woke up an hour later to have Itachi and Mikoto looking at me with worried expressions on their faces. I tried to talk, but I couldn't say anything. I was to freaked out by what I saw. I shuddered again. Both of them tensed as if waiting for me to scream again. Instead I writhed in pain. As I felt a weird burning at my wrist. Like something just stabbed my wrist with hot metal. I shrieked in pain, grabbed my wrist, and sat up so fast the world was spinning . Wait a minute. These effects. I just had a vision. " I jus-st h-ha-had a vision. " I told them. They looked at me curiously. I shook my head meaning ' no questions'. They nodded. " My 'specialness' . I have talents no one else does. Do you want to know what they are?" they nodded. I laughed. " Well only because it's for you." I said and looked at Itachi. He just smiled at me. Mikoto giggled. " Okay so here it is. I can see the future, like I said earlier visions, and I can sense people's auroras." I closed my eyes. " Mother can I talk to her in my room?" I heard him ask his mom. I guess she said yes. Because I felt him pick me up bridal style and carry me to his room. " Do you think I won't like you because of your , I guess you could say specialness?" he asked I nodded. By now it was the middle of the night. So I slowly dozed off to the sound of his heartbeat. I mumbled something we both couldn't understand. So he just said goodnight. And let me doze off into an endless slumber until morning.

(nothing's here)

Itachi's P,O,V

I was surprised that she could do those things so I asked mother if I could take her to my room to talk. She said yes. Amaya tensed as I picked her up , and started walking up the stairs to my room. On the way there I asked if she thought I hate her, but to my surprise. She nodded yes. ' I wonder what she thinks of me for being a protégée , but I don't think I should worry. ' My running thoughts stopped when she mumbled something I didn't catch. " Goodnight Amaya. " I said to her before I noticed she fell asleep. I saw sasuke in the hallway and asked him to open my door for me. He nodded. he opened the door ,and I told him thank you." Big brother who is that?" he asked innocently. " I'll introduce you tomorrow. Okay?" he nodded. " Can I sleep in your room again?" " Sure. Come in here and close the door." He did as told. I laid her on my bed, and told sasuke we will have to sleep on the floor tonight. We laid out a pallet made of blankets. He jumped on the blankets and smiled at me. " Come on big brother!" he yelled excitedly. I put my finger to my lips making a shushing noise. " She's still sleeping. He pulled the blankets up and snuggled under them. I got under the blankets , and I felt sasuke snuggle up to me. Sigh . such a cute little brother. A couple minuets later I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Amaya's P.O.V

I groaned from the sunlight coming in through the window. I sat up slowly as to not get a head rush again. I looked around because I didn't see anyone else in the room. I looked at the alarm clock to see it was six in the morning I groaned again and laid back down. That's when I noticed something I didn't earlier. Itachi and that little boy from yesterday were snuggled up on the floor. I got off the bed and walked , silently, toward them. I sat on the floor next to Itachi , and watched them sleep. Itachi stirred a little. I tensed. His eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at me. I smiled sheepishly at him. " Sorry for waking you up." I whispered. " It's okay." He smiled back. I started to get up to go back to sleep. When he grabbed my wrist. He gave me a ' where do you think you're going' look and didn't let go. I looked at the bed and back to him. He slowly got up and tucked the boy back in. he snuggled back into the blankets. Still holding my wrist. He pulled me up off the floor, and dragged me to the bed. He pulled up the covers, and let me lay back down. He laid down to. " So do you want to talk?" he whispered. I nodded. " What's your favorite fruit?" " Strawberries. Yours?" " Um I can't pick." After that I guess he could tell I was starting to dose off. Because the questions stopped. I dozed off again into a dreamful sleep.

A while later Mikoto knocked on the door to tell us breakfast was ready. She stopped as soon as she saw me and Itachi. Sniggled on the bed with sasuke in a pallet on the floor. She squealed quietly and bolted from the room. To tell her husband I guess. Itachi was still asleep. So I nudged his arm. He stirred , but didn't wake up. So I did it again. Wrong move. He pulled me closer to him. So this is my last option. Sasuke had already left the room. I pressed my lips to his. He woke up then. He smiled at me and kissed me again. We both just stared at each other for a while. Then we got up . he got dressed and I went to the bathroom. I heard a knock at the door I turned to the door and said come in. Itachi opened the door and laughed at the sight in front of him. Me with a tooth brush sticking out of my mouth, and trying to brush my hair. He took the brush and started to brush my hair." Thanks." I told him which sounded funny , because I was still brushing my teeth. " You know you shouldn't try to multitask in the morning. It could make you grumpy." He said then chuckled at the look on my face.


End file.
